1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting effective channel status information in a wireless communication system supporting multiple carriers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology will hereinafter be described in detail. In brief, the MIMO technology is an abbreviation of the Multi-Input Multi-Output technology. The MIMO technology uses multiple transmission (Tx) antennas and multiple reception (Rx) antennas to improve the efficiency of transmission/reception (Tx/Rx) data, whereas a conventional art has generally used a single transmission (Tx) antenna and a single reception (Rx) antenna. In other words, the MIMO technology allows a transmitting end and a receiving end to use multiple antennas so as to increase capacity or improve performance. If necessary, the MIMO technology may also be called a multi-antenna technology. In order to correctly perform multi-antenna transmission, the MIMO system has to receive feedback information regarding channels from the receiving end designed to receive multi-antenna channels.
Meanwhile, a conventional wireless communication system constructs an uplink and downlink using one carrier. In order to support the extended bandwidth, a carrier aggregation technology or multi-carrier technology for aggregating a plurality of carriers has been intensively discussed.